The present invention relates to an improvement in a brush that may be applied for coating and may be applied to various fields for cleaning, polishing or the like, and more particularly to a brush that is suitable for working with a sufficient amount of fluid material impregnated.
Conventionally, a brush for coating, cleaning and polishing is made of bundled and fixed fur material such as natural fur and synthetic resin filaments or such as foamed resin having continuous pores and fibrous material.
In the case where the brush made of bundled fur material is used for coating, it is possible to apply the brush to corrugated surfaces such as woody patterns by using a tip end of the fur material. On the other hand, a large amount of impregnated coating material is released due to deformation of the tip end of the fur material particularly in case of the coating material having a low viscosity and a high fluidization to generate a coating track or a liquid drop due to the low liquid impregnation property. Thus, it is disadvantageously difficult for unskilled persons to handle the brush in a proper manner.
In the case where the brush made of bundled fur material is used for cleaning or polishing, due to the low impregnation property of cleaning liquid or polishing liquid, the impregnated liquid material is released quickly in a short period after the working operation. Also, due to the poor contact stability of the brush to the cleaning surface or the polishing surface, it is impossible to effectively achieve the cleaning or polishing work.
Therefore, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 84927/1994 discloses a brush that is superior in contactability to the coating or cleaning surface with a high liquid impregnation ability and in which a brush portion serving to clean or coat is formed of super fine fibrous material.
However, since the above-described brush portion is made of fabric material, it is suitable for the cleaning tool such as a mop or the like to use with the cleaning liquid but is not suitable for the coating brush that needs a proper rigidity.
Also, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 120627/1992 discloses a brush in which brush material made of super fine fiber is implanted in a brush portion and conventional brush fur is implanted around it for reinforcing an insufficient rigidity of the brush material, The brush with this structure is suitable for mainly polishing teeth or claws by utilizing the contactability of the super fine fiber but the brush portion does not have a high liquid impregnation ability. From view point of the coating brush, easy handling and application to coating surface are not considered at all.
Also, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 131323/1992 discloses a brush in which the fabric material made of super fine fiber covers a brush portion formed of cushion material in a tooth brush. This type brush may be used suitable for tooth brushing but it is impossible to well apply the brush to the corrugated portions having irregular convex or concave portions such as a woody pattern like a brush whose tip end may be utilized well. In the application of this type of the brush, the coating surface is very limited as a coating brush.
Also, in another conventional brush, a metal is used to bundle the fur or brush material. Since the metal is short and hard and almost all the portion of the brush material is extruded and exposed and kept free. Accordingly, this type conventional brush has substantially the same disadvantages as those of the foregoing conventional brushes.
In view of the foregoing defects inherent in the conventional art, an object of the present invention is to provide a brush that performs well with various coating fields with high liquid impregnation ability and high rigidity and that is suitable for other fields such as cleaning or polishing work in which a brush is used with a sufficient amount of fluid material being impregnated.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, in order to attain the above mentioned object, there is provided a brush body characterized in that a circumference of a fur bundle is surrounded with a fabric material and a tip end face of the said fur bundle is extruded and exposed.
Thus, the liquid impregnation ability of the brush body is enhanced and the deformation of the fur bundle in use is lessened to hold the low viscosity solution well. Accordingly, brush marks and drips are prevented, and the working area by one operation is enlarged. It is possible to provide a brush whose tip may be used well with suitable rigidity.
Also, according to a second aspect of the invention, a brush is characterized in that a brush segment is formed with a circumference of a fur bundle being surrounded with a fabric material and a tip end face of the fur bundle being protruded and exposed, and a plurality of the said brush segments are implanted in a base to form a brush body.
Thus, the liquid impregnation ability of the brush segments is enhanced. The rigidity is enhanced and the brush tip and the fabric portion are brought into intimate contact with the working surface. The brush has a strong scraping force for cleaning and the brush allows for the application of sufficient pressure so that fine polishing is effectively performed.
Also, the fabric material is that made of super fine threads whereby the liquid impregnation ability is further enhanced and the contactability to the working surface is enhanced to more effectively perform the coating, cleaning and polishing work.